


Within the Wires

by whitachi



Series: Within [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Robot Sex, USB Blasting, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: Connor has some wires out of place, and Hank helps to fix them.





	Within the Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jerry_duty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerry_duty/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [线路之内](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636144) by [gattoindex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex)



> Dedicated to all the Jerries in robocop-yaoi. I will someday defeat David Cage in single combat.
> 
> Now with [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7071084)!  
> Now with [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438969)!

Hank pulled the car into his spot in the parking garage and when he pulled it into park, Connor made a little noise. He wasn't the kind of guy who went around making little noises just for fun, so Hank rested an arm on the steering wheel and looked over at him.

"Everything okay, there, kid?" he said. Connor was blinking rapidly, which usually was a sign he was, fucked if Hank knew, downloading sports statistics to try to smalltalk Hank with or uploading information on the investigation they'd just been on. Connor rested a hand on the edge of the car window.

"I'm having a small hardware problem, lieutenant," he said, still blinking. The phrase didn't settle well with Hank; for all he knew that could mean something like he was about to sneeze or that he was going to shut down entirely in his passenger seat. "I've had a disconnect in one of my L1200 fasteners."

Hank kept looking at him. He seemed fine, as fine as he ever did, which was always a little weird. "So what does that mean?"

"It... means I need to be repaired," Connor said. Hank always wondered when he hesitated to speak. What would make an android hesitate to speak? Didn't all of their thoughts just pop up perfectly formed? He'd blame it on Connor's deviancy, but he'd always been like that. It made them seem human but it'd never made any sense.

Hank put his hand back on the keys still in the ignition. "So where do we need to go?"

Connor shook his head. "No, I think this doesn't require a visit to a service center." He reached a hand up to the back of his neck. "There's just... it's a small wire in my neck. I don't think I can properly readjust it myself, but I think you would be able to easily."

Hank's eyebrows lifted and he leaned away, back into his car window. "Oh, no no. I don't want to go fiddling around in your insides, no way."

Connor turned to look at him. His eyes were so damn big and brown. Sumo had nothing on him. "Please, lieutenant, I assure you it'll be very easy and there's no danger involved."

Hank frowned and eyed Connor suspiciously. "So I'm not going to break you if I do this."

"You're not going to break me," Connor said, and gave him one of those very small smiles that Hank found both infuriating and entirely the opposite. "You'll just save me some inconvenient time away from the case."

Hank looked at Connor, at the way he was looking at him, and let out a long sigh. "All right, all right, I'll do it." He lifted up a hand. "Just... tell me what to do."

Connor's fingers went white, his human skin rippling away in a way that always made Hank's stomach drop. He pressed his two first fingers to the back of his neck, and the skin there disappeared, leaving his white plastic neck, where he pulled open a small hatch. "Just there, you should be able to see the disconnect. Just click it back into place, please."

"Right, right, fuck..." Hank said as he reached over. His hands felt too big for this, too clumsy, like despite all of Connor's warnings he'd tug the wrong thing and cause him to keel over. But there were some wires there, and a clear place where they should be connected. He could just fit his forefinger and thumb inside the panel and he pressed end to end in what he hoped was right.

And Connor _jerked_ , grabbing at the upholstery of the car door. He made a sound, and god, Hank felt like he was going crazy, but it wasn't a sound of pain, not at all. 

"Is that it?" Hank said, fingers still touching Connor's inner components. "Was that right?"

"It... caused an irregularity in my power supply," Connor said. His voice sounded lower than normal, hazed. "I think you might need to try again."

"Okay..." Hank said, and jostled the wires again, moving them against their fasteners in a way where they clicked and unclicked and clicked again. Connor gripped at the car door and his eyes fluttered as he made another sound. "If I'm hurting you you have to tell me, all right, Connor? I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me, lieutenant," Connor said, and he turned his head as much as he could with Hank's fingers _inside of his neck_. His eyes closed slowly, and Hank noticed his eyelashes for the first time. "But I'd like you to do it again."

"Fuck, Connor," Hank said, but he didn't pull his hand away. His own heart was racing, and he'd be lying to himself if those sounds that had come out of the kid's mouth hadn't done some things to him. 

"Please, Hank," Connor said, and Hank huffed out a hard breath as he immediately, instinctually twisted his fingers on the wires, fluttering them against their fasteners. Connor grabbed the dashboard with his other hand and moaned -- honest to god _moaned_ \-- as Hank fiddled with his insides.

"Like that?" Hank said, and swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry and his face feeling hot. He felt like he had almost forty years ago, in the back of a car not too different from this one with his first girlfriend, a hand down her jeans trying to figure out just what he was supposed to touch.

"Like that," Connor said as Hank continued to fiddle with his wires. He didn't breathe harder, because he didn't need to breathe at all, but he kept making _noises_ , hot and loud and if anyone else were in the parking garage at the moment there were going to be rumors for weeks.

"Just tell me when to stop," Hank said as Connor started to writhe with every connect and disconnect of the wires to their fasteners. Hank gripped the steering wheel so he wouldn't give in to the temptation to reach down and grip his cock, which was beyond hard now and aching in his pants.

"Don't stop," Connor said, and he sounded so goddamn _needy_ , it seemed insane that an android would ever _need_ something that bad. Connor's eyes kept fluttering, his pretty eyelashes like butterfly wings as he groaned and groaned and _god_ , this was going to kill Hank.

"I've got you," Hank said as he found something that wasn't a rhythm, but was the staggering sister of it. He clicked and twirled with his fingers and Connor just got louder and louder, eyes closed, back arched, fingers scrabbling over the dashboard. "I've got you," he said again, barely finding the voice to speak.

For a little while Hank wondered if they might go on like this forever, Hank clearly bringing Connor pleasure -- and fuck if that didn't send his head spinning and his cock throbbing, the thought of the potential of what an android could even feel -- without ever coming to an end, but then Hank found a certain way to twist his fingers on the wires and Connor's reactions were only getting harder, louder, stronger. Hank watched his fingers curl up on the dashboard tight and then suddenly he shouted Hank's name.

"Hank!" Connor called out before a long cry that Hank couldn't think was anything but climactic. Connor kept making soft sounds as he still played with the wires, but then he reached his hand back to rest on top of Hank's.

"You just," he said, and his voice was low. "Just connect like this." And he guided Hank's fingers to connect the wires to the fasteners in a way he'd done dozens of times in all of this, and then nudged Hank's hand away.

Connor's skin returned to looking human, and he straightened himself up and looked at Hank just as calm and unruffled as ever, like they hadn't just... like he hadn't just... like whatever the _fuck_ that was hadn't just happened. 

"Thank you, lieutenant," Connor said, and how _dare_ he not be flushed or breathing hard or even have wide eyes, not when Hank felt like a heaving hot disaster in the seat next to him. His eyes fluttered, though, and he hesitated on his words. "That was very helpful."

"Yeah," Hank said, and put both of his hands on the steering wheel to give him something to do with his hands. "Glad to be of service."

Connor put his hand to the handle of the car door. "I'm going to go to the station now," he said, and if he sounded a little awkward, how could Hank tell? Fuck if Connor didn't _always_ sound a little awkward.

"Catch up with you in a minute," Hank said, because who was he fucking kidding? 

Before he left the car, though, Connor reached out and placed a hand on Hank's forearm. Hank looked over and met his eyes, those big, stupid, wide brown eyes. "If you ever need me to help you like that, lieutenant, please just let me know."

"Yeah," Hank said, and gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white. "I will."

Connor exited the car after that, and Hank took a dozen very deep breaths, let out several dozen very choice swear words, and then knocked the seat of his car back into recline before putting his hand down his pants. That android was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> And now there is a sequel, [Within Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077135)


End file.
